


We All Need Reassurances

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, incest without them knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma thought lunch had been good. Mary Margaret disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Need Reassurances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasFawkes/gifts).



> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: jealousy

Emma was surprised at the cold shoulder from Mary Margaret. It was funny because they had dined together at lunch and it had been nice. Really nice. There had been secretive touches under the table and everything (although Ruby kept grinning and winking at them).

And now Mary Margaret was acting as if Emma had kicked a puppy. Violently.

‘Alright, what’s going on?’ asked Emma, the final straw being her tiny dinner portion (Sheriff’s duties are hungry work you know!). 

‘What do you mean?’ 

‘Why are you acting all weird? What did I do? I thought lunch had gone well,’ said Emma. 

Emma creased her brows at Mary Margaret’s huff and shrugging shoulders, ‘You’re imagining things.’

‘Really? Cause it seems like you don’t want to be in a relationship with me anymore.’

‘Yes well…’ Mary Margaret seemed lost for words for a moment. ‘Well, you shouldn’t go around flirting with other people in front of me?!’

‘Flirting with other… what?! When?!’ 

‘Today at the diner.’

‘Ruby? We’re just friends!’ 

‘Not Ruby.’ 

‘Then who?’

‘Madame Mayor,’ came the reply as if it were the most obvious conclusion. 

‘Regina?! Oh no. Far from. Sure, we snark at each other, but you’ve got to have some banter with the mother of your child, right?’ 

Emma sighed fondly at Mary Margaret’s pout. 

‘Well, if you don’t believe I’ve only got eyes for you…’ began Emma, as she slid down below the table. 

….

‘I believe you!’ exclaimed Mary Margaret, as she clutched the table.


End file.
